Bones Singing
by wisegirl71301
Summary: This is a story of what could've happened if Pam hadn't shot Booth in the checkerbox club and if Booth and Brennan had gone for a drink afterward. Will it lead to something else? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

AN this is a story on what should've happened after Bones stopped singing Girls just wanna have fun instead of Booth being shot.

Brennan's POV.

I had just finished singing my favorite song girls just wanna have fun when agent Sacks walked in and said that Pam Numen had been stopped at the entrance because she had a gun and was raving to kill ME. Once Sacks left Booth walked up to me and said that Pam had been stopped at the entrance and was now being charged with the attempted murder of an FBI agent and a FBI consultant. She had been brought to the St. Joseph's hospital psychiatric ward for those 'with a few screws lose.' She was going to be sent to a special place were she was going to spend the rest of her life not being able to hurt people. After he had said that to me he invited me to the bar for some drinks. Once we got there we both ordered a drink and Booth decided that he was going to start apologizing for not seeing that Pam was getting obsessed with him and saw her as 'a threat to their happiness' so she decided that she had to kill her in order to ensure that they could be 'happy.' Once he started saying that he should've seen the fact that she was starting to be obsessed with him. I was quick to stopping him from apologizing telling him that I was ok so he shouldn't be sorry for her wanting to hurt me. He then Starred strait at me...

SORRY but I'm Doing a Cliffhanger

FYI I don't own bones or Agent Sacks he belongs to NCIS


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously Booth starred right at me and started leaning in I thought he was going to Kiss me so I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the best moment of my life. When he leaned in past my lips and whispered in my ear " I really am sorry about her bones, it's my fault, that she tried to kill you" As soon as he said that I knew I had to do something so I grabbed his face and pulled his lips to mine and hoped and prayed that he wouldn't think that I was crazy by kissing me. Just as I was about to pull away he started to kiss me back, HARD. Once we both had to break for oxygen he said me "let's go back to my place and discuss this and if we decide that this might turn serious we can have some fun." I smiled at that and agreed that the things we needed to discuss weren't suitable for the prying ears of all the people in the bar.**_

_**Yes another cliffhanger but I think that this is totally worth it plus I have a plane to catch! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Previously _**let's go back to my place and discuss this and if we decide that this might turn serious we can have some fun." I smiled at that and agreed that the things we needed to discuss weren't suitable for the prying ears of all the people in the bar.**_

Now

We had just gotten to Booths apartment and immediately Booth offered me a beer because it was just normal but I turned it down claiming that I needed to be in my right mind when we have this serious discussion however feel free to have a drink. He then agreed with me when i said that we shouldn't be drinking and having such a serious conversation half drunk. We then got down to the point Booth wasn't speaking so i decided that I would take a leap of faith and do something i haven't done since I was 15, I cleared my throat then spoke, " Booth, Seeley whatever we decide i should call you I'm going to do something i haven't done since i was 15, Seeley Joseph Booth I am completely and utterly in love with you just seeing you starts the flow of Dopamine to my brain and whenever you accidently touch you or even give you a 'guy hug' as you so fondly call them for some reason i get such a rush of emotion that even science can't explain so i can only classify this as True Love. Do you feel the same? because if not I'm just going to leave and we can pretend that this never happened. If you feel the same well then you're definitely going to be a very lucky man tonight." When Booth realised that I was done with my spiel he also cleared his throat and began to speak in a tone even a rock would think was sexy well if a rock had ears, " Brennan my Bones I am completely and utterly lucky to just know you let alone love which I do by the way I love you so much that I feel like my heart will burst if I don't see you everyday, this I believe if I was a Scientist I would classify as complete and utter True Love." With that they both leaned in to kiss and...

Cliff Hanger will only post more if you review


End file.
